


Reckless

by amickhawes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper - Freeform, F/M, FP Jones II - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, PWP, Smut, falice - Freeform, minor Betty and Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amickhawes/pseuds/amickhawes
Summary: *****NOT A BUGHEAD STORY***** If you squint, you still won't find a plot. Honestly, it's just PWP with a BRIEF appearance by Betty and Jughead at the very end. I'm not even a Bughead fan, but I added them in here for...idk...purposes.Inspired by a gif posted on Twitter...you guys know which one---not edited so any mistakes are mine---Enjoy!





	Reckless

FP and Alice have been in contact throughout the day since Jughead had said he wanted to stay with Betty. Alice had agreed, only if the bedroom door was kept open. Betty rolled her eyes but was happy her mother finally relented.

To be fair, Alice knows Jughead can barely move around so the likelihood of them doing anything inappropriate was pretty much nonexistent.

Still, she had been texting FP, letting him know that things were okay while he sought out Penny and the Ghoulies.

It’s around 10pm when her phone begins to buzz on the kitchen counter. Alice walks over from where she is making a cup of tea to answer it. She smiles when she sees the caller ID.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hey yourself. How’s my boy?”

“He’s good. They’re upstairs getting ready for bed. As am I. Any luck finding Penny?”

“No. That bitch is holed up somewhere and nobody seems to know where she has run off to. We will find her though.”

“I know you will but please be careful. I just got you back.”

He can hear the sadness in her voice. They’ve lost so much time with each other and, if he can help it, nothing will tear them apart again.

“I’ll be okay. Thank you for taking care of Jughead. And thank Betty for me. She’s good for him.”

“Turns out the Cooper women have a thing for the Jones men. And why don’t you come over and thank her yourself in the morning? Maybe come help me cook breakfast?”

FP chuckles. He hears the innuendo in her voice and although they’ve only been together once in the recent weeks, he’s been craving her ever since.

“What time should I be there?”

Alice grins into the phone and curls her free hand around the hot mug.

“Let’s say 7? I think you and I have some things to discuss before Betty and Jug wakeup.”

“7 it is, then. I’ll text you when I get there so you can let me in. Don’t want to wake the kids up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll leave the backdoor unlocked. Just come in through there.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. Goodnight, Al.”

“Goodnight, FP. Stay safe.”

Alice hangs up the phone and takes a sip of her tea. Making her way up the stairs, she glances down the hall to Betty’s room and sees that they’re still up. She decides not to bother them since the door is open and goes to her own room to get ready for bed.

Around 6am, Alice hears her pone buzzing again and then hears the unmistakable click of the back door closing. Checking her phone, she let’s out a sigh of relief that it’s FP coming over early. She sends him a quick reply to let him know she will be down in a minute. She brushes her teeth and her hair to make herself somewhat presentable before grabbing her robe and tiptoeing down the hall to quietly shut Betty’s door. She just hopes they will sleep long enough for her and FP to spend some time together.

Walking down the stairs, Alice rounds the corner into the kitchen and is surprised to see a couple bags of groceries sitting on the counter.

“Hey. What uhhhh…what’s all this?”

FP comes around the counter to place a quick kiss on her lips.

“Thought we could use some supplies for breakfast. That is why I’m here so early, isn’t it? To help you cook?”

Alice bites her bottom lip and grins at him. She’s missed this playfulness between them.

“You want some coffee?”

She’s already by the coffee machine pouring the grounds into the filter before FP can give her an answer.

The next thing she feels are his hands sliding over her hips and his chest pressed up against her back. He moves her hair to one side and places a featherlight kiss against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"I'm not here this early in the morning for coffee, Alice. I'm here because I couldn't go another minute without touching you."

Alice closes her eyes and hums her approval. His left hand dips under the waistband of her silk shorts while his right slides across her abdomen. She’s wet with anticipation and he hasn’t even reached his intended destination.

He’s licking up the side of her neck and dragging her bottoms down her thighs and it’s all too much because Alice lets out a moan that could wake the whole house. His hands halt and he rocks his hips forward, pinning her against the cold counter.

FP leans in so his mouth is against the shell of her ear.

“You gotta be quiet, baby.”

Her body trembles but she finds the strength to nod. FP pulls himself back just enough to spin her around. He somehow managed to get her shorts down to her feet without her realizing it and she kicks them across the tile floor.

He’s kissing her within an inch of her life and somewhere in the back of her mind it registers just how careless they’re being. She knows either one of their kids could walk in at any moment, but it’s a fleeting thought as his thumb finds her clit and his fingers find a home inside of her.

The invasion brings a welcome relief. His fingers begin a steady rhythm and it leaves Alice clawing at any part of him she can get a solid grip. His hips press her into the counter once more and it adds just enough pressure against his thumb to tip her over the edge. FP has discovered it doesn’t take much these days but still sends up a silent prayer that her stamina hasn’t diminished.

FP plants little kisses all over her face until her breathing returns to normal.

“You know, I’ve never had sex in this kitchen. In 25 years, I’ve only had sex in two rooms of this house.”

He pulls back and laughs.

“You’ve been deprived. How about we change that, hmm?”

“God yes.”

Alice shrugs off her robe as FP raises the tank she’s wearing above her head and tosses it in the general direction of her shorts.

“Put your robe back on.”

She cocks her head at him.

“Yeah? That do it for ya, Jones?”

FP smirks.

“Just…trust me, okay? Plus, if one of them does wake up, you want your bare ass to be the first thing they see?”

Alice rolls her eyes and takes his outstretched hand as he leads her into the living room. She bends down to pick up her discarded clothes along the way.

She wants to have them close by…just in case.

When they reach the couch, he turns to look at her. They take a moment to slow down as his palm glides across her cheek and he leans in for a kiss. Her fingers deftly undo the button and zipper of his jeans, maneuvering them and his boxer briefs down to his knees. If they need to get dresses in a hurry, there’s no need for them to be all the way off. At least, that’s what she tells herself.

Pushing him down onto the couch, Alice wastes no time straddling FP’s lap.

There’s something very ‘stepford wife’ about her wearing a silk robe and nothing else and FP can’t help but pepper her chest in bruising kisses. She knows his intent because he used to do this when they were together a lifetime ago. He’s marking her in every way possible.

He kisses across to her left breast, taking her supple flesh and hardened bud into his mouth. Alice throws her head back and scratches her nails over his scalp, holding him in place.

He releases her nipple with a wet pop and gazes up at her. Her tousled hair frames her face, lips swollen from his kisses. She’s a deadly sin and a saint all rolled into one. His thumb makes contact with her clit again and she arches into him.

“I want you. Now.”

She nods her head in agreement and raises her hips up before lowering herself onto his erection. They sigh with mutual satisfaction and he gives her a second to adjust before she begins to move. This is her favorite part. With him, it’s always felt like coming home.

He feels it too and it’s the moment he inherently knows they were meant to be together. There is no denying it. He doesn’t know how he ever let her marry another man. He should have left his wife a long time ago.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alice pulls him close and uses him as leverage to lift herself up and back down. Her thighs already burn from the exertion, but she loves this pain. She feels his lips against her neck and chest and softly moans in pleasure.

The pace she sets is languid because she doesn’t want to rush anything. FP seems to agree since it’s only every so often that he grips her hips and pushes back up into her. 

Usually by now he would have taken control but this time, she’s running the show.

She’s almost completely wrapped around him when she reaches her hands out to steady herself using the back of the couch. Her damp skin is flush with his, pressing him into the cushion even further.

Squeezing her muscles inside causes him to choke out a grunt.

“God, Al, you know I’ve always loved it when you do that.”

She bites down on his ear and whimpers into it. She can tell he’s close because his legs begin to shake underneath her. He’s using every ounce of control not to let go and she still loves that he holds out for her.

Alice pulls back and places a hand on his cheek to ease the tension on his face. It instantly calms him and he takes a deep breath when she stills her movements.

When he opens his eyes, she’s staring back at him with a wicked smile.

“Come for me.”

She whispers it against his lips, but the message is loud and clear. He doesn’t need to wait for her because she’s right there with him. She contracts her muscles around him again and his hands move to her ass, forcing her to grind her clit against his pelvic bone.

Not a minute later, he releases inside of her and with a few more strokes of her body against his, she’s coming along with him. They watch each other as their orgasms are painted across their features. Her mouth hangs open and her breath is expelled through short, panted bursts, while he clenches his jaw and bruises her ass with how tightly he is holding her to him.

Eventually, his grip loosens and he runs his hands over her thighs, over that matching tattoo, and back up around her back, splaying them out and pulling her mouth towards his. 

She smiles into his kiss and he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth.

“How long do you think before the kids are up?”

Alice glances towards the stairs as she lays her head on FP’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. Hopefully a little while longer.”

Turning her head back towards him, Alice buries her face into his neck, placing soft kisses along his throat.

“As much as I love this, we should at least probably get dressed.”

“As much as I loathe to admit it, you’re probably right.”

FP smacks her butt as she climbs off of him and gathers the sash to tie her robe while he pulls his jeans back on.

Alice kisses him quickly before excusing herself, heading upstairs to wash up and change into something a little more presentable.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The laughter from the kitchen floats up the stairs, waking both Betty and Jughead. Betty is surprised to find her door shut after her mother's strict orders to keep it open.

Betty turns to her boyfriend as he slowly gets out of bed.

"Did you close the door last night?"

He turns to the door and shakes his head in the negative.

"Maybe your mom woke up early and closed it so she wouldn't wake you."

Betty shrugs and decides she'll ask her mom about it later.

They find their respective parents in the kitchen, sitting shoulder to shoulder, chatting amicably over a cup of coffee.

“You two seem quite chipper at this ungodly hour.”

FP has a smartass remark poised on the tip of his tongue, but Alice intervenes.

“Your father was kind enough to bring over groceries to cook us breakfast. He was here early so I shut your door, Betty, because we didn’t want to wake you.”

Jughead grins triumphantly at his girlfriend.

"Told ya."

Betty suspiciously glances from FP to her mom, but quickly drops it when she sees the glare from Alice.

Jughead's stomach grumbles and he brings his hand to it.

“I’m starving.”

Betty and FP speak at the same time.

“You’re always starving.”

They all share a laugh and while Betty and Jughead gather the groceries that FP had half a mind to stick in the fridge, Alice catches his eyes and smiles. She doesn’t need to say  
anything because he understands.

Maybe this can work out after all.


End file.
